Talk:Planetary Alliance For Freedom
What do you mean by 'free trade agreement'? Woogers(lol what ) 17:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No tariffs or quotas and the like on the other members' goods. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know what a free trade agreement IS, I just want to know if he means it'll apply equally to all members of this alliance or can countries opt out. Woogers(lol what ) 18:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It applies to all members. United Planets 18:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I would have to ask other joining members their view. I dont know. United Planets 19:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Members If you are joining dont forget to add your nation. United Planets 22:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) AFTA insists on being an observer nation. In exchange, please appoint an observer to CEAS when we get around to writing the article for it. Bonding the two organizations, if indirectly, promotes unity. Woogers(lol what ) 05:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Rossiya If Russia's in PAFF, Moscow is the largest city, not NYC, lol. By far. Woogers(lol what ) 22:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Moscow is still the largest by two million. Woogers(lol what ) 14:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) lol what hax? What type of city? Urban area, metro and urban, what? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) City proper. Woogers(lol what ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sao Paulo beats Moscow. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Nice infobox, lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Woogers steals stuff from wikipedia, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Taking free things is never stealing. Implying people are thieves is also bad. Woogers(lol what ) 16:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Correction: Woogers takes stuff from wikipedia, lol. I.E, not all wikis are like Wikipedia. I personally think the Monobook skin suckorz. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia is the most used of all MediaWiki-based lifeforms, and therefore is superior. Personally, Monobook is what I'm used to, and Monaco looks strange and too flashy. Woogers(lol what ) 17:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I was actually on Wikia before Wikipedia, so Monaco is what I'm used to, and Monobook looks strange and too dull. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I was on Wikipedia for years before I stumbled upon Wikia wikis. Wikipedia is my 'home' wiki so to say. Woogers(lol what ) 23:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Check Do all countries follow article 18 (i.e. they allow an alternative to forced military service such as serving in a hospital)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe Indonesia follows the UDHR at all. Put it in protectorate or something. They jail kids in with adults and kidnap foreigners. United Planets 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kay. They are a free nation though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fujimori Seeing what the ASA is doing, would you all kill Yarphei if Yarphei threatened to respond aggressively to Peru if it did not release Alberto Fujimori (of course not a huge war, just some minor invasions)? Of course I'm not necessarily going to do this soon, but just wondering. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is Alberto Fujimori and why does Peru have him prisoner? United Planets 01:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alberto Fujimori is the lol Federation-descended ex-dictator of Peru. He's in jail for impeding democratic progress. Woogers(lol what ) 02:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No he's not that, he pwns. History lesson. In the 1990s or so there was a lot of Maoist insurgents in Peru like the Shining Path (Sendero Luminoso). So it made travel impossible and no one was happy. Personal primary-source phone-call approximate transcription/translation, not kidding this was a real conversation: Not in Peru: "Hello" In Lima: "Hello. The power is out." /CRASH HEARD IN LIMA/ Not in Peru: "What was that?" In Lima: "Probably just another bomb." So then Mr. Fuji (no pun intended) became president and then he removed all the insurgents. So everyone liked him. Recently the socialists came to power (and basically to all of South America) and they didn't like Fujimori. At the same time coincidentally, Fuji was tried for bribery, corruption, and a lot of other stuff. Fuji thinks it's just the socialists trying to ruin his daughter's reputation. Yarphei is not happy because it thinks Fuji is innocent. You can look on Wikipedia for more information. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I still think he's a bad guy OOC. IC the Federation looks out for its people knowhuimsayin bruh? Woogers(lol what ) 02:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) After reading an article about his crimes I'd have to say that Fujimori will remain in prison for his part in forcefully violating the rights of women (1996-2000 he ordered the forced sterilization of 300,000 indigenous women). Everett couldnt careless regarding the allegations of death squads killing terrorist guerillas although the Barrios Altos Massacre incident is another reason he should remain in prison. United Planets 02:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wat. Says the person who's been leading Israel and Iraq on global undercover assassination sprees. Also, wimminz are always s'posed to have the right to children. Fujimori, I am disappoint. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Right, Everett doesnt care about the death squads except for the Barrios Altos Massacre where innocent people including children were murdered. PSF doesnt kill children. United Planets 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Come on, OOC a lot of my family would be dead if it weren't for him and the rest would be worshipping Tayta and some Maolike figure. My family has the right to live and worship how they want. IC, he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned for all the lives he saved. Also, do you realize what socialism has done to South America? South America is ruined thanks to some guy somewhere in Peruvian history before Fuji fixed Peru that forcefully took lands from owners and distributed it among people who didn't even know how to farm. Latin-American socialism is not the same as other socialism. Spart, do you know what I am talking about? Like the Guatemalan prez whom you dislike? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) 300,000 women cant have children because of him. He belongs in prison with at least a reduced sentence. United Planets 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You all seem to forget that Canada is part-socialist, and the UK and Japan were socialist until the third millennium. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) USA is socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. One day, hopefully. I want free healthcare and free tertiary education. Woogers(lol what ) 02:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but not now. People overestimate socialist evolution. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has socialist healthcare, and so may the USA. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everyone still on but just not replying? Because maybe FW chat would be a good idea. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I still don't know what PAFF thinks about Yarphei's possible plan. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They're all here. And we just got finished with the last war. Don't you need time to regrow your population-army hybrid? Woogers(lol what ) 03:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, it won't happen for awhile; I'm just putting it forth proactively. Also the war wasn't too damaging to the military itself. Also check this picture out. You read Spanish. Here are the guerillas of whom Everett "couldn't care less." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ShiningPathFiveYears.jpg —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have to read Spanish to get the meaning lol. I studied history with a focus on the Soviet Union for AP World History. Woogers(lol what ) 03:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But you can read it, right? "Five years of the popular "of the people" war." Quite disturbing that they are celebrating like that. As well, Peruvian parties usually involve dressing up, dancing until five in the morning, and eating expensive food, not flying the communist flag, waving guns, and looking angry. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The influence of Soyuz is great with this one, master. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Face it, OOC, there are no "good" politicians in Peru. There are only bad politicians and worse politicians. Even though Fuji was one of the bad ones, he didn't deserve what he got. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Richard Milhous Nixon. Marie Antoinette. Adolf Hitler. Isoroku Yamamoto. All were bad. But all were great. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, was making a flag in Paint. Like I said, Everett wants Fuji to remain in prison. United Planets 03:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has a lot of problems, so really. Worse presidents shouldn't pick on the bad presidents, you know? Why don't you imprison the socialists for all the harm they've done? And also the Sendero Luminoso because they ruined Peru. YOU FREAKING GAVE PARDONS TO PEOPLE FOR WEARING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Correction: YOU FREAKING MADE PEOPLE FACE CHARGES FOR BANNING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) F'ing LMAO that's because that was a serious and gross abuse of power. Jailing people for wearing f'ing heels. WTF. Alabama sucks. This man on the other hand, ordered the forcefully sterilization of 300,000 women. United Planets 03:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, all of you. ALL OF YOU, CALM THE HELL DOWN. DON'T BE ANGRY! (lmao) Woogers(lol what ) 03:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So accuse a great guy of sterilizing 1% of the people Mao Zedong killed through the Great Leap Forward (in a UN-approved project, to add), and then here are some nasty insurgents who could come up at any moment and murder my family and turn Peru into China under Mao. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) He sterilized a full 50% of Washington D.C.'s population. And China under Mao draws some parallels to Yarphei under Tranh (personality cult, Cultural Revolution, lol, etc). Have you ever considered getting your family to emigrate? And they're insurgents. You know Team Obama World Police will stop them before Communist Revolution occurs. Woogers(lol what ) 03:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You live in Peru? Fine, war and destroy all you want. Its your homeland. But the fact remains that 300,000 people were victimized by this man and Everett wont ever forgive that or respect him. United Planets 03:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Or, as they say in Call of Duty, and that which seems to solve many problems in Future World, WAR! CAPTURE THE OBJECTIVES! Woogers(lol what ) 04:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL my edit has been conflicted twice, so: No I don't live in Peru. Is there a law saying Chinese Peruvians can't live outside Peru lol? Anyway, Mao murdured the population of California, 10% of China's population more or less. Take that proportion to Peru, and that's 2,900,000 people killed. And about emigration, heck yeah some have emigrated. But first of all, my entire family of doctors there isn't going to run away and leave millions starving in poverty. Secondly, there's a huge waiting list that takes like ten years. Thirdly, a whole family doesn't just emigrate and break ties with a country they've grown used to. And about the parallels, they were when Yarphei was Maoist. It's gotten better since then. I see no alternative but war, but eventiually that war must end in agreement (or else we have two new blank nations), so we can resolve it now or on the battlefield. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If Peru is that bad of a country, why is it in PAFF. It's in violation of the UDHR. United Planets 04:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC)